Todo por él
by telitta black
Summary: Bella haría todo lo posible por conseguir a Jake. ¿Lo conseguirá? All human.OoC. Bella x Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Crepúsculo me pertenece, yo solo juego con ellos. =)**_

**Hola, antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa esta cuenta es de una amiga mía telitta black yo ahora mismo soy lokaporCullen97 lo que pasa que ella no entiende mucho esta página y pues como que yo solo le hago un favor subiendo su fanfic hasta de ella comprenda la página. Besos espero que comprendan y le dejen muchísimos reviews =) **

**Nota: Recomiendo a las Teams Edward (como yo) XD que vayan a leer este Fic, que tengan una mente abierta y tolerante. No quiero insultos, solo críticas constructivas. No insultos**

* * *

Todo por él

Summary: Bella haría todo lo posible por conseguir a Jake. ¿Lo conseguirá o no? All human. Un poco de OOC.

Capítulo 1: Algo raro.

Bella POV.

"Te quiero mucho". He estado pensando esa frase durante todo el día. Cada vez que le veo siento algo, no sé si esto es normal.

-¡Ah, Edward ya has llegado!-dije entre sorprendida y apenada a la vez...

-Te noto triste, ¿Te sucede algo?

- No nada no te preocupes, todo está bien.-dije fingiendo un sonrisa.

-Te llevaré al sitio que te prometí ayer.

-Vale…

No sé si siento algo por Jake, pero de todas formas Edward no se podría enterar.

-¡Huy! Está sonando el teléfono. ¿Me disculpas un momento? Dije sorprendida.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-conteste.

-¡Hola!

Su voz me era familiar pero no sabía muy bien quién era.

-¿Quién eres? Dije un poco asustada.

-Soy Jake.

Cuando me entere me puse muy nerviosa, ya que no era normal que Jake me llamase.

-¿Ha pasado algo? dije extrañada

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé no estoy acostumbrada a que me llames.

Justo en ese momento llegó Edward.

-¿Con quién hablas? Murmuro

No sabía que contestar, ya que si le decía que estaba hablando con Jake se iba a mosquear.

-Lo siento te tengo que colgar ya hablamos. Adiós –dije asustada.

-¿Quién era? ¿No sería ese tal Jake por casualidad?

-No…era mi padre…-dije pensativa.

-Volvamos a la mesa-dijo Edward.

-Lo siento no me encuentro muy bien.-dije para excusarme.

-Vale, no te voy a impedir que te vayas pero cuando estés mejor me llamas por favor-dijo Edward preocupado y a la misma vez un poco mosqueado.

Cogí el coche, no podía creer que hubiera dejado plantado a Edward en medio de una comida. Espero que no se lo haya tomado mal, aunque se le veía con cara de preocupación.

Cuando llegue a casa mi padre estaba como siempre con sus amigos viendo un partido de baseball en la televisión y hartándose de cervezas.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Con Edward en una comida pero no me encontraba muy bien y volví.-dije pensativa.

Subí corriendo las escaleras. No se pero estaba muy nerviosa por si Edward me llamaba para ver como estaba.

Sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy yo-dijo mi padre gritando.

-¿Está Bella?

-Un momento-

-¡¡ Bella!!-gritó mi padre.-Es Jake.

-Voy un momento-dije asustada.

Al escuchar su nombre algo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y sentí un cosquilleo en la barriga.

-Hola Jake.-dije tartamudeando

-Hola Bella, ¿puedes salir fuera un momento? quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Jake muy seriamente.

-Sí, claro.

-Oye cuando te llame de repente me colgaste, ¿te pasó algo?-dijo Jake extrañado.

-No…, solo que en ese momento llegó Edward y no me gustaría que me pillase hablando contigo.-dije asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ah Edward, a veces siento de que tengo celos de él-dijo muy serio

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar contigo…

En ese momento salió Billy.

-Hola Billy

-Hola Bella, Jake y yo nos tenemos que ir otro día nos vemos.

-Adiós Bella-dijo Jake

-Adiós.

Me tumbe en mi cama y estuve pensando en todo lo que me había pasado durante el día. Sobre todo pensé en las palabras que me dijo Jake, me parece que se lo que me está pasando. Me gusta Jake pero no sé como decírselo a Edward.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme sonó mi móvil. Me levante corriendo para no despertar a mi padre. Era un mensaje de Edward en el que ponía:

_Bella, espero que estés mejor. No sé qué te está pasando pero espero que no sea por mi culpa. Cada día me doy cuenta de que te quiero más, aunque haya pasado lo que ha pasado hoy. Al final no me has llamado, mañana te llamo yo._

_Te quiero. _

_XOXOXO_

No pude reaccionar cuando leí el mensaje. Nunca me sentí tan mal como ahora, mientras él me está amando yo le estoy engañando porque cada día me gusta más Jake, cosa que al no le gusta mucho. A Edward lo sigo queriendo pero me siento muy rara cuando estoy con él, sin embargo cuando estoy con Jake me siento muy segura. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza me conseguí dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Os gustó? La verdad, como yo no soy telitta black no os sabría decir cuándo va a actualizar xD (sorry) Las quiere, **

**lokaporCullen97 **

**PD. ¡Lean mis fanfics! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La verdad.

Bella POV

Otro día empezaba y vuelvía a estar en los líos de siempre.

-Hola, Bella-escuche detrás de mí.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Leíste mi mensaje?

-Si…-dije pensativa

Sonó la campana del instituto.

-Bueno ya te veré en clase.

-Adiós-dije mirando al suelo.

Empecé a caminar pensando en lo que Jake me dijo el día anterior

-¡Bellaaa!-se escucho a lo lejos.

-Ah Jake-dije asombrada.

-Sólo venía a decirte una cosa-dijo rápidamente.

-Dime…

-¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde? te quería comentar algo.

-Vale, a las 5:00pm

-Adiós.

Es mi momento tengo que decirle que le quiero, pero antes tengo que cortar con Edward.

Cuando salí del instituto decidí hablar con Edward.

-Edward, te quería comentar algo…-dije ya seriamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado.

-Mira Edward yo lo siento mucho pero lo nuestro se acaba aquí…-dije mirándole seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-dijo asombrado.

-Mira, da igual la razón pero lo nuestro se acabó.

Me fui corriendo y me subí en el coche. No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal pero simplemente se que hoy voy a tener al niño de mis sueños, Jake.

Ding Dong, sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy yo-grite.

Abrí la puerta y era Jake.

-Bueno vienes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro-conteste

-Mira lo que te quería comentar es que hay a alguien a quien te quiero presentar.

-¿Quién es?-dije extrañada.

-Ahora lo veras.

Cogimos si coche y me llevo hasta la casa de la familia Cullen.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dije extrañada

-Ahora lo veras.

Llamó al timbre, yo todavía estaba extrañada.

-Hola-dijo Edward al abrir la puerta

-Hola, venía a buscar a Alice-dijo Jake mirando seriamente a Edward.

-Un momento,¡Alice!-Gritó Edward.

-Hola Jake-dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso.

-Hola Alice-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Te vienes?-dijo Jake

-¡Claro!-dijo rápidamente Alice.

En ese momento pensé en que cada vez tenía menos posibilidades de que Jake fuera a decirme que me quería como novia.

-Bueno Bella lo que te quería decir es que Alice y yo somos novios.

Cuando oí eso no podía creer que mi mejor amiga y el chico que me gustaba estuvieran juntos, y que yo hubiera dejado a un chico que me quería de verdad por un chico que me ha defraudado con mi mejor amiga.

-Ah Felicidades, bueno me parece que es hora de irme adiós-dije mientras me vía.

No lo podía creer cuando vi como se besaban delante de mí. Yo se que sería capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir a Jake.

Cuando me acosté pensé en que podía hacer para que Jake estuviese conmigo. Se me ocurrió la idea de decirle que he cortado con Edward para estar con él y muchas más cosas hasta que di con la adecuada.


End file.
